A Man and His Sabercat
by DeamonPrince
Summary: After a night of drinking a young man encounters a female sabercat and uses the Wabbajack. When the smoke clears the sabercat is different. Enough Lemons to make lemonade


A Man and His Sabercat

A hardy laugh echoed through the tavern as a young nord celebrated his latest achievement, becoming old enough to be a real man, not a weak livered, milk drinker. He held up another glass with his strong hands and roared another laugh as the men around him encouraged him to continue. Behind him was another man shouting the loudest, "Drink until madness!" He bellowed, watching the boy drink an entire flagon of Nord Mead.  
"YEAH!" The crowd roared, "MORE!" His flagon hit the counter and he winked very aimlessly at the beautiful barkeep.  
"Now that I'm a man, Ysolda, how about I show you what my blade can do?" The young boy asked slurring his words brutally, his head bobbing back and forth.  
"Sweetie..." Her voice was rich, sweet, almost fertile, like the womb he wanted to fill,"No." Her voice became icy and made the fertile lands he saw in her words turn to arid and dead a winter in The Pale.  
"But Ysolda..." He begged, he grabbed her hand as she put his fifteenth flagon down.  
"Try sobering up you pathetic drunk. Maybe then you will understand a woman's words." She slapped him, "No woman in her right mind would want to marry you. "She turned away and walked to the loudest of the men in the tavern. "Let alone want to fuck you."  
The crowd went wild and the boy got up and shambled over the counter, "You fucking bitch!" She saw him fall on his face and scramble to get up.  
"Lars, go fuck off." Ysolda kicked him back down, "I've known you your entire life." She put her foot on his manhood and began to apply pressure, "But that won't stop me from popping your little ones out of their sack." Lars began to cry out in pain.  
"Fine!" He cried in pain. The crowd began hooting at him and laughing. "Fuck you Ysolda." He said as he shuffled away.  
He began heading for the door and The crowd continued to down their umpteenth mugs. Ysolda returned to the second man at the counter, he shook his head. "No thank you pretty lady. I'm not here for the drink." He looked up and eyes were empty and pale, "I think mister Lars is all the entertainment I need." He bowed his head and laid enough coin to pay for his one flagon, all of Lars, and one round for everyone in the bar. He stood up and headed for the door behind Lars. He watched as Lars walked towards Braith when suddenly Armen appeared and pushed him back. Lars began arguing with Armen and threatened the ex-soldier, even swinging at him drunkenly.  
Suddenly Lars was on the ground, four feet from where he was standing, Armen's fist was being retracted and Braith's eyes stared at him with spite. The mysterious man walked over and crouched by him and patted his shoulder. "Hello child."  
"Who are you?" Lars spoke as his eyes watered.  
"The solution to your problems." The blind man chuckled, "I am a man with a particular set of skills and artifacts that allow someone, like you, to enjoy their drunken evening in style!" Suddenly the man sprung up and spun around, "You'd be so excited from one evening you'd want to gut everyone and hang them with their own intestines!" He bellowed in the most bizarre yet hysterical voice.  
"What?" Lars sat up, pain attacking his diaphragm.  
"Oh...sorry, I do that...not you..." The blind madman, chuckled, "You'd have your dreams all come true."  
"How? Can you get Ysolda to fuck me? What about Braith!" Lars spoke with a massive amount of enthusiasm.  
Nope." The blind man laughed, "But you will." He held out his hand, "Just shake my hand and your night of fun will begin. And trust me...it will be unforgettable."  
Lars raised his hand and waited, he thought and smiled, "Deal." He grabbed the blind man's hand.  
"Welcome to madness boy." Suddenly the blind man's cloak fell off revealing a purple and red jacket, and then his eyes turned red and yellow, his hair became black and his skin darkened, "I Sheogorath now bestow upon you my staff, Wabbajack!" He laughed and suddenly vanished, leaving nothing but a large metal walking stick with a skull at the top.  
Minutes later Lars awoke to find that he was standing in the Bannered Mare, holding the staff in both hands and his smile began to turn a crooked as Sheogorath's mind. "This boy better be a good time." Suddenly Lars began using the Wabbajack on people, sending them flying or setting them a blaze. Slowly he made his way to Ysolda, Sheogorath laughing in Oblivion as he watch the boy begin his night of chaos.  
"I'm not some milk drinking boy!" He uses the Wabbajack on Ysolda and it electrocutes her violently. He begins to hit her viciously, "You fucking bitch! All of you!" Suddenly Lars feels Sheogorath's eyes on him. He turns and suddenly the room was unchanged, he was on the floor, the drunken feeling returned.  
"Lars...go home." Ysolda groaned as she poured the men more mead.  
"No..." He slowly pulled himself up using the Wabbajack, "I'll just head to Riverwood for mead if your bitch ass won't fill my mug." Lars slurred his words even more as his head spun.  
"Go then." Ysolda threw a flagon at him, hitting him on the head.  
"Fuck!" Lars held his head as he left again.  
"What a strange boy." Sheogorath said as his Dark Seducers provided him a foot rest to lay his feet on.  
Lars stumbled to the front gate where one of the Guards stopped him. "Careful sonny. Night time makes the wilderness no place for a milk drinker like you."  
"I am a fucking adult!" He shouted at the guard, saliva spewing out onto the helmet and face of the guard.  
"Fine...Just be careful lad." He pointed to the sky. "Mating time in the animal world boy, though you wouldn't know anything about that would ye." The guard chuckled.  
Lars turned on him again and pushed his index finger into the leather and metal breast plate of the Whiterun guard. "I do know what sex is you half wit prick! I've fucked plenty of times too."  
"Sheep and heifer, don't count lad." The guard was now finding Lars' drunken rage entertaining.  
"Woman!" Lars screamed and let out a shout, "You will hear from my father about your job you poor excuse for a guard. You are nothing but a Horker in armor. Troll-bait!" He kept yelling, and the guard kept laughing, until Lars stormed out of the front gate. He stumbled down the path, the light of the torches slowly dimming behind him, suddenly the night was around him and Whiterun's protection was gone.  
Lars started heading towards the horizon where the moon had risen from, he thought the moon would guide him tonight. Suddenly he heard a bellowing roar, and a shadow cut across the sky, followed by a second. He ran over behind a bush, and looked to the sky. The uncountable number of stars dotting the black sky, accented by only the purple of the 'space clouds'. He watched as he saw two dragons flying around each other. He saw them circle and follow one another, until finally they both turn sharp and collide into one another, climbing upward, one climbing higher, making the lower roar loud enough to send nature into a frenzy. Rabbits ran past his foot, followed by a pack of mud crabs behind him. He watched as the dragons repeated the process for minutes upon minutes until finally they both roared and fire came blazing from their mouths. The smaller of the two landed and fell on its side, breathing heavily, while the larger flew above it.  
Lars began to sneak around the dragons, heading south into hills as a massive fog began to set in, covering the plains and mountains. He was able to lose sight of the dragons and continued through the trees, coming across a waterfall, Lars began to drink the water, listening for anything behind him, Wabbajack firmly pressed against him. Suddenly a pack of wolves attacked him, he swung the weapon and suddenly one of the wolves turned into a blood thirsty rabbit. The other wolves stopped and watched as the rabbit moved towards Lars, before attacking and slaughtering the rabbit. Lars ran into the water and turned to face the wolves, suddenly realizing he was near a den. He listened, and faintly he heard wolves whining, growling, and howling.  
"Sorry to interrupt sex night boys." Lars said suddenly seeing double the number of wolves as his mind begins to scream in pain. The Wolves howl and charge at him. Again Lars swings the weapon freezing one in place and sending the other wolf into Sithis himself. "Shit."  
"That's right boy-o." Sheogorath laughed at the chaos his drunken evening was displaying for him. "More fun coming, right?"  
Lars continued up through the mountain and found himself feet from the entrance to Riverwood. Lars entered the Inn and ordered a drink. He drank gleefully, slowly losing consciousness, waking up as the moon was reaching the highest point in the sky. He sat up, head throbbing from the migraine, he grabbed at his temples and moaned from the hurt. Suddenly Lars realized that the only sound he heard was crickets. He looked up and saw he was in the middle of the forest, nowhere around anything.  
Shortly after his realization the crickets became as silent as death. Lars stood up, Wabbajack still in his hand, he aimed for anything. He heard the sound of a Sabercat circling him, his eyes began to water and he feared for his life. "This is wonderful." Sheogorath roared as he saw the boy's desperation. Lars began running and he heard the padded feet of the beast falling onto the leaves, twigs, and grass behind him. Lars ran into a cave and found it to be a cave with a dead end. Lars turned to face his death, he shook in fear, the Sabercat slowly walked in the cave, eyes glowing like small fires.  
Wabbajack still in hand, Lars looked away as the Sabercat suddenly pounced and bit into the Wabbajack. Suddenly there was a bright hot flash and the cave filled with steam. Lars fell to the ground as the steam began to dissipate, revealing a changed Sabercat. It slowly stood up from its crouched position, revealing itself to be a woman-like Sabercat. Her eyes were a beautiful gold and brown, her soft fur covered her entire body. She stood a tall five foot and seven inches, and none of it was clothed. Her beautiful white and tan fur thinned as it reached her beautiful ample breasts, ending with no fur around the areola or the nipple. The steam thinned more revealing her tail in between her legs wrapping around her waist. She turned to him and her soft plush lips parted into a comforting smile. She moved towards him, slowly, her hands falling behind her back, locking into one another. She looked at him closer, moving quicker, making Lars back up slowly, staring intently at her delicious body. Her tail unraveled from her waist and slipped between her thighs, suddenly perking up, revealing her dripping wet pussy. She drew closer again, until Lars was able to smell the alluring scent of her honeypot.  
"H-Hello..." Lars finally let escape from his lips.  
"Hi." The Sabercat said. "What am I?" Her face remained unquestioningly lustful towards Lars, and her eyes slowly looked him up and down.  
"A Sabercat."  
"Not anymore." She grinned as her soft fur and sharp nails ran across Lars' cheek pulling him into a kiss, inviting the furry lady to crouch down into his lap. She pushed him away and a string of saliva from their lips slowly dropped and broke. "I'm new...a one of a kind...an accident of Sheogorath's toy and your perversion." She giggled. "I think I'll call myself a Cait Sith." She smiled and bit his neck tenderly. "I hope you don't mind, but I don't want to be the only one of my kind for too long."  
Lars opened his eyes wide as he felt a surge of lust flowing through him, "What did you do to me?"  
"I made it possible for you to keep up with me silly...I need to get pregnant and I want to, tonight!" She kissed his cheek softly, and again more passionately and slowly she kissed him again and again until finally their lips met again in a passionate, lustful, desire exposing kiss. Their tongues wrapping around one another. She carefully and slowly peeled away his clothing, starting with his shirt, next his boots, then pants ending with his undergarments. Within minutes Lars was fully naked laying on the cold rocky floor, is cock harder then ever before. He felt the soft, luxurious fur of his lustful creation slowly running along his firm body as she ran her fingers from his neck along his chest, through his stomach and along his happy trail. When she arrived at his pulsating cock she giggled. "We are gonna have so much fun."  
"Don't I have a say in this?" Lars asked before the wet pussy of the Cait Sith was pressing its lips on his cock, splitting them apart for him to slide into her.  
"You already said your part when you created me silly." Suddenly the head of his hard cock was inside of her and she giggled. "Look at you, your cheeks are as red as a strawberry." She bent over and kissed him softly, "Don't worry, you won't hurt me at all...in fact I might enjoy it if you were a little rough." She covered her mouth with two fingers before biting her bottom lip.  
"But..." His body began to grow warm as she slowly slid him deeper inside her. An intoxicating flutter floated through his flesh and penetrated his bone.  
"But nothing." Her smile darkened into a lustful grin, "I need you to give me my children...and so you shall."  
"I'm so confused!" He shouted then gasped all of the sudden when she dropped her hips down onto his hard.  
"Shut it and fuck me." She demanded of him, pulling him into a loving kiss. "And if you can impregnate me I will become your wife."  
"What?" His eyes widened at the thought of being able to make love to the beautiful woman he was currently inside, day in and day out. "And if I don't."  
"Then I find a new mate." She giggles and bounces up and down slightly. Lars yelps in pain and pleasure as the sudden sexual stimulation causes his stomach to contort and twist itself around. "But judging from how hot and bothered you are just from that little bump, I'll being getting pregnant before the night is through." She giggles childishly before continuing her slow and steady bouncing. "Oh wow!" Her eyes widen as she feels Lars deeper inside her then she thought he could. "Oh Lars!" She moaned as she continued, arcing her back, throwing her head up and stared up at the rocky ceiling. "God yes!" She moaned more and more as she continued, Lars' eyes closed and he let soft moans out. "Yes baby. Moan more for me. Make me hear your love and lust, let me feel it, let me be it." Her movement speed up and she began to rub her chest and massaged her breasts, Lars grabbed onto her hips and began to buck his hips up into her, her voice erupting into violent and lustful utters. The Sabercat woman growled as she felt his cock rubbing the perfect spots, making her moan and beg for more and more and more, leading her to start pulling on her nipples. "Yes baby, fuck me harder. Please slam it into me harder!"  
~What the hell am I doing?~ Lars moaned as his thoughts raced through his mind, thinking of the feeling as it began to flood his mind. He felt the pussy of the lewd and sluttish Cait Sith pressing on his cock harder and harder until her voice cracked and she released both a shrill scream and a torrent of white lust. The feeling of this began to conquer Lars' body. Slowly the feeling took him by storm and washed over his eyes and blinded him. The lust filled his lungs and he could no longer breath, eventually even his bones were penetrated by the feeling until he released into her his of deluge of hot sticky cream.  
"Aah!" ~Its so warm inside of me, it feels so sticky and good...I want so much more.~ The furry female fluttered as she felt the cream seep through her system, the cream penetrating her womb. "Oh!" ~Thank goodness he didn't get me pregnant yet, he is so gonna fuck me all night.~ Her voice was soothing and as her smile slowly reassured Lars. She stood up and walked to the wall, "I'll give you a few minutes to rest."  
"Aren't you pregnant?" ~I came so much into her...she has got to be carrying now.~ He sat up and looked at her as she shook her head.  
"I would be able to feel it if I was." She smiled and pointed to her face, "I am a Sabercat," She chuckled, "So when your child is in this womb I'll tell you." She sat down and pressed her back against the wall of the cave.  
Lars stood up and grinned at the young humanoid female Sabercat, her face was more human then cat, but her nose still kept its point, her golden and brown eyes kept their shape. ~She is so beautiful. What am I thinking! She is a cat, I am a Nord, I should like other Nord women, like Braith or Lady Lydia. Why am I attracted to a fucking cat, she is sexy, seems so sweet and innocent but her lust is uncontrollable and unending and all for me...for now. I can't get her pregnant, can I?~ Lars walked to her and smiled gently, his hands reaching down to her, his cock bobbing slightly, precum drooling out, he felt a pulse of lust as he saw his cream mixing with her juices as they slowly oozed out from her tight slit. He held his hands out, she looked up at him with a gentle smile, reaching up she grabbed his hands. ~What the hell am I doing? This is not like me.~ Lars pulled her and brought her soft fur against his skin, the feel tantalizing his mind with vivid images.  
"Now what are you thinking my big Nord man." ~Please be thinking of fucking me again. I need that kind of fucking again.~ She slowly slid her hand down his chest, across his strong hard stomach, and inched towards his cock as it bobbed and throbbed.  
Lars grabbed her hand and smiled, "No." ~What am I thinking!? Just fuck her until you are sick of her...don't say it.~ "I want more then just to fuck you. I am conflicted though."  
"Is it because I am humanoid Sabercat?" She asked, her breath slowly warming his cold chest.  
"Yes." ~Don't say you love her...I shouldn't.~ He kissed her softly, surprising the lustful lady. His tongue pressing into her lips, parting them and meeting her tongue.  
~This man...Lars...do you love a whore like me?~ "You shouldn't kiss me..."  
"Why not?" His voice was sure, he ran his hand through her fur. ~Shit...I think I really do like this woman.~  
~Why are you doing this Lars? You were only supposed to fuck me...not make me like you.~ "Lars...shit...stop making me like you." She joked.  
"No." ~To love or not to love...fuck!~ He moved close and kissed her passionately yet again, "I am fighting myself right now...a part of me want to love you and make you my true wife... another says to fuck you until you are worthless to me"  
"Please..." She took a deep breath. "Love me." ~Please.~  
"Of course." ~I don't care anymore...who cares what other people think...I know my emotions.~ He hummed kindly, "But first we should finish getting you pregnant."  
The Cait smiled and chuckled, "OK...but I want a name for you to scream when you fill me."  
"How about Katherine?" He suggested, "Its close to Cait Sith and is shortened to Katty which is close to Kitty."  
The woman nodded with a gleeful giggle, "Sounds good."  
Lars moved close and kissed her lovingly, "Now let us conceive our children Katherine..." he paused, "If it is possible."  
"It is. I am a corrupt creation of Lord Sheogorath, he made sure I could, after all the mad king is always fair about everything." She smiled and moved her hand from his stomach onto his hard cock, "Now stuff me."  
Lars smiled and ran his fingers along her sides down to her hips. "Get on your back babe." His voice was stronger, he was more confidant ~I love her and no matter what others think I will love her still...abomination or not she is mine and I am hers.~  
The slender little lady obeyed her lover and laid on her back, her eyes wide and excited to feel his dick deep inside her, however that was not what Lars was planning. Suddenly her legs were up and her breath was forced from her in a quick gasp, her ankles were pushed back and her pussy was now exposed and spread wide while still being very tight, her G-spot was now easily accessible with his strong tongue. Lars holding her legs back from coming back down to resist the over whelming pleasure as his tongue plunged into her, her breath escaping again as she moaned lustfully. Her tail wagging back and forth in rhythm with Lars plunging licks. Suddenly he began concentrating his attack on her clit, sucking on her, twirling his tongue around the slowly puffing clit, her voice cracking as she felt the intoxicating feeling of his lust around her. Lars smiled as her clit pulsed with desire, he released it and watched her lustful face look down at him. Slowly he drag his tongue down from the top of her clit to her pussy's opening, and slowly slid his tongue inside, concentrating on her G-spot. She let out a loud cry as the wide wild lapping sent pulses of ecstasy through her system, "Lars!" She cried out, "Please fucking stop eating and fuck me!" She cried out as the pressure to release her own load began to flood her mind. "LARS!" She shouted deafeningly as she creamed and slowly the flavor of her sweet sauce filled Lars' mouth.  
He released her legs and let them rest on his chest. He tapped her foot and she looked down at him, looking as he mimic a woman's actions after fellatio to show her appreciation for the man's generous release. He opened his mouth and the liquid slowly overflowed slightly and coated his chin as he slowly closed his mouth and swallowed the rest of his mouth full. Opening his mouth again to prove his mettle for his action. "Oh..." The watching of her lover subjugate himself to swallowing her pussy cream sent a lustful desire to have him do it again, but instead her turned her onto her knees and hands. "Lars, what are you doing?" Suddenly she felt the pulsing erect cock penetrate her already throbbing, overwhelmed, climaxed cunt. "AHH!" She yelled out loud her voice lewd and her eyes rolling back into her head, "Yes! Lars fill my naughty pussy!" ~Yes! He is going to fill me with his semen. I'm going to be his wife once his baby broth impregnates me.~ Lars began pumping harder and harder, deeper and deeper, faster and faster. Lars felt the pressure building, the walls of her pussy closing in and his cock repeatedly rubbing her g-spot sending shivers through her pussy, making her yelp from the pure pleasure. "Lars! Come for me baby!" Suddenly Lars crouched and slid his cock as deep as he could, bent over her and bit her neck, sending an instinctual meow through her system.  
Lars pulled his pulsing cock out, drooling precum onto her clit. His eyes burned with passion as he looked into hers when she looked back at him. He laid down and with out a word Katherine knew what to do. She grinned and slowly she moved herself so her pussy crouched above his cock, her tail teasingly wagging on his chest, his hands slowly petting her back urging her down and she slowly lowered herself and slid his cock into her. The feeling flooded her with pleasure and Lars moaned loudly, feeling the tight pussy encasing his cock in slick wet silk. She bent forward and held herself up with her hands placed on his thighs. She began to move her hips up and down harder and harder until the sound of her pussy being filled over and over echoed nonstop through out the cave. She moaned more and more as she felt his cock pulsing, readying itself for release. "Come for me, fill me with you love and lust!"  
"Katherine!" He began shouting over and over, his hands on her hips helping her move faster and faster until finally he bucked up and filled her womanhood with his entire length, the head of his manhood pressing firmly into her womb, the tip barely entering into the womb. "Yes! Katherine!" He shouted in blissful lust ad joyful love, releasing his passion into her, filling her up, the semen and sperm flooding her womb, filling it completely, leaking into the rest of her pussy, slowly sliding out as he pulled his cock out.  
"Lars!" She shouted in elated bliss, her back arching and hands running through her hair as she felt the ecstasy flood her mind. Her body slowly collapsing as the cream flooded  
"Katherine."He moaned gently as he collapsed on the floor, his mind blank, his vision bright in the dark moon lit cave. ~ I never want this to end.~  
"Holy fucking shit." Sheogorath said as he entered the cave. Both Katherine and Lars yelped. Lars pushed Katherine behind him. "That was so fucking hot! Any hotter and I could have could some Horker meat on your asses!" He laughed, "This has been such a fun night." He walked over to Lars and kissed his cheeks then lips, leaving him in a daze. He walked to Katherine, "Ready to return to your kitty self?"  
~What!~ "NO!" She shouted, angry at her creator and god. "I worship you and you repay me by threatening to turn me back?"  
"Wow wee!" Sheogorath danced in a circle, stopped and spun back. "OK." He smiled, "You too are so cute together by the way." He walked back to Katherine and kissed her passionately, sparking anger in Lars. He broke the kiss and as he walked out he patted Lars on his back. "Now this is entrance into manhood." He left, vanishing into purple and pink light.  
"What the hell?" Lars began to say before Katherine yelped. Lars turned to look at her smiling face bright as the morning sun peaking above the mountains. Lars widened his eyes and smiled.  
~YES!~ "I can feel them! I'm pregnant!" She began happily humming! "I am going to be a mommy!" She looked up from her belly at Lars, "You are gonna be a father!" She ran to him and hugged him tight.  
~Seriously? Holy shit!~ "How long til they are born? Is it like humans?" His voice was excited, his hands shook.  
"Not like humans. They should be born in about ten weeks." Katherine smiled brightly and kiss Lars lovingly. "We should get married soon then."  
"We need an amulet of Mara and a way to Riften." Lars hummed.  
"OK!" ~ We are getting married!~ Katherine kissed her lover and together they got dressed and left the cave.

One month later

Lars stood at the alter next to Katherine. He was dressed in black and red silk tunic, his boots made with silver buckles, his pants were black fine fiber, and his overcoat was also black fine fiber with a red silk liner and accenting. Katherine was dressed in a white linen dress all accented with red and black, her leggings her black and her veil was red with black lining. She smiled at him and he smiled back, placing his hand on her stomach to feel the feet and bodies of his children. The priestess of Mara recites her statement of their intention of a pure holy marriage in the legal eyes of the Country, and in the holy eyes of the divines. They end the ceremony with a long passionate yet tasteful kiss and receive their rings. The leave the temple and head directly for their home in the frontier. Lars and Katherine ride their own horse back to the cave where they met and conceived their children and next to it was their home. They entered the home and immediately began to lovingly kiss.  
"I am the happiest man in Skyrim!" Lars proclaimed to his new wife, "No, in all of Nirn!" He kissed her lovingly and tossed his overcoat to the couch.  
"I am the luckiest woman in all of Nirn." She lovingly announced to her new husband.  
"I do believe there is one more thing we have to do before we are truly married." He said with lust burning in his eyes.  
"Oh I know...and our new home needs to be broken in." She grins lewdly, her hands reaching for the clip holding her dress together. She unclasps the clip and down falls her dress revealing very naughty obscene clothing. "Lets start in the Living room. And remember I was created for sex so don't be afraid to fuck me so hard, the babies will be fine."  
"Did Sheogorath tell you this?" Lars asks as he admires her outfit. Her brassiere black and red lacy linen, her panties were black thin linen, revealing her pussy. Her black stockings were topped with red and black lace linen, and held up with a red and black garter belt.  
"Yes honey. He did." She smiled, watching him admire her. Her fur standing on edge as she watched him strip. She walked over and kissed him lovingly, pushing him down on their couch. She straddled him and began kissing him lovingly.  
"Good enough for me then." He removed his underpants. He stood up and sat her down on the couch. He dropped to his knees and grinned tearing the thin panties off her, the demonstration of his desire excited her and she began to soak the silk of her sweet slit. "Ready to feed this hungry beast?" Lars said lustfully.  
"Oh yes, definitely yes!" Her eyes widened and she felt her lover lift her up and he sat up higher on his knees, pulling her crotch to him and she moaned, her shoulder and head against the couch, her back in the air and her legs over his shoulders. She felt his tongue penetrate her over and over until she was moaning one long moan. Her soft hands felt his hard abs and slowly made their way down to his crotch. "God I love this position! What is it called again?" She moans as Lars begins to suck on her clit harshly.  
"Feedbag." He said as he took a breath and dove back in, his tongue slowly tracing each letter into her pussy, one after another, after another until finally he finished, leading into her G-spot becoming his new target. He moaned as her hands gently gratified her husband. Suddenly her legs began to twitch and shake as she released a loud moan and scream as she released her delicious sweet cream. "Oh Katherine!" He moans as the creams slowly seeps out of her onto him. He gleefully swallowed her cream and his eyes flashed with the joy of her desires being fulfilled and his mouth being filled with her.  
"Lars! Honey!" The Cait Sith cried out. Lars lowered her down onto the couch and collapsed next to her. "Time for your treat. Just sit back and relax." Katherine climbed down onto all fours and meowed at him as her tail flicked with joy. She crawled between his legs and kissed her husband tenderly on the tip of his cock. She slowly slide his cock under her brassiere and in between her breasts. Slowly she slid her breasts up and back down, pressing them together as she slowly twirled her tongue around the tip of the hard throbbing cock. She moaned as she inhaled the intoxicating aroma of his precum. She kissed the tip and proceeded to allow the tip into her mouth where she sucked on it and again, twirled her tongue around it.  
Lars moaned loudly as the tease became to much and his hand ran along her cheek, brushing her fur. He found her ears in between his thumbs and index fingers allowing him to rub them softly, urging the lustful lady to lick and suck more and more. "Katherine." He moaned as he felt her take more of him into her mouth, using her silk tongue to rub the bottom part of his cock while the rigid roof of her mouth acted as the top wall of her pussy. She slowly sped her pace into a steady constant motion that was capable of taking almost all of him in every time. She moaned slightly when he released a drop of precum from his pulsating throbbing cock. "I'm close to release." He moaned and gasped before feeling her take his entire cock in, hard and fast repeatedly causing his cock to sing sensational pleasure through his body and make him grip her fur and proceed to force her to suck him again and again just as deep. His instinctual beast began to appear, roaring and moaning and growling as the pressure built and built until the feeling flooded his mind and nothing but her was there. He let out a low but loud moan, "Yes! Katherine!" He bellowed as she began to gag from the release deep in her throat, she slowly began to pull his pecker out of her mouth, the salty sweet of his semen flooding her mind, the taste sitting on her tongue even after swallowing.  
"Lars..." she gasped, "I love you."  
"I love you too my dearly beloved Katherine." Lars said as he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs slowly, his body still shaking, his cock still pulsing, her body still heaving each breath, her pussy still quivering. They made their way to the bedroom where they laid on their kingly bed, the soft plush of wealth in mattress form.  
"Lars..."  
"Yes dear?" he answered breathlessly  
"Four." She said with no pretense to explain.  
"Four what?"  
"Four kids...that's what I'm carrying." She explained as she rolled on top of him.  
"And they are going to grow up fast."  
"More information from Sheogorath?" He asked as he slowly slid his cock into her.  
"About how many I know because I feel them. About them aging, yes Lord Sheogorath told me."  
Lars grinned, "What are you getting at?"  
"I want a lot of children." She sang slowly and began to slowly move up and down in motion with her husbands thrusts.  
"Give me a number." He began to increase hi speed, moaning slightly.  
"Over fifty under two hundred." She said seriously as she increased her motion to match his rhythm.  
"Sounds good to me." He said gleefully, his hands grabbed her waist and he held her up and pushed her back some, forcing his cock to rub her back wall differently. He began to pump harder and faster drawing out more moans from them both.  
"We should get to work then." She hummed as she began to gyrate her hips to increase the feeling in multiple locations.  
"Are you already pregnant." He asked as his movements sped up and deepened.  
"Yes, but I'm talking immediately get me pregnant once the babies are here." She let out a soft moan and her eyes began to grow heavy as they rolled up and back.  
"Over fifty kids is gonna be hard naming and remembering all of them." He laughed as his moaning grew and his motion sent pleasure through his bones.  
"Lets finish this conversation later...right now I want you to release one last time on our wedding day." She lifted pulled him out and laid on her back.  
"Good idea." Lars mounted her, his cock pulsating.  
"Fold me in half baby, like our first time you ate my pussy."  
Lars nodded and lifted her legs onto his shoulders and began to wiggle his pulsating cock on her clit and slit making her moan and gasp every time the lips split. She looked at him begging eyes and he suddenly pushed through and pumped his entire length into her, pushing against her womb. He felt her tighten immediately, her pussy feeling heavenly as the wet silk of her walls wrapped firmly around him. He began to pump a steady constant pace, never holding back, taking each pulsing quivering tighten wall in to the pressure to build his lovers liquid. Slowly she felt him release, his hips bucking into her harder and harder until the flowing from the tip flooded her womanhood with his white cream. He looked down and saw a calm face falling into a deep sleep, a smile glowing off, her fur perfect. He pulled out of her and laid next to her, slowly drifting off. "I love you Katherine, my dearly beloved wife.  
"And I love you my lustful and loving husband." She said in a yawn.  
"And to think...I met you because of Sheogorath having some fun." He chuckled and drifted off.  
"Yes it was me." Sheogorath said as he watched his toys sleep. He looked down at a Dark Seducer mindlessly sucking on his Daedric cock. "These two always get me so hot and bothered." Sheogorath chuckled, "but that is what this story is about." He looked around the room, "I know I'm breaking some rules and the fourth wall but fuck, I am the God of Madness...maybe the though of this entire world being some really intricate and clever digital world created by some software company called Bethesda is completely loony of me, or maybe I'm right." The Mad God laughed, "I know the truth...and I hope the readers are enjoyed the story as much as I did." The Mad God laughed then moaned slightly as the Dark Seducer successfully caused the Mad God to orgasm. "YES!" He roared. "Stop watching me, go back to the story!" He paused and watched the newly weds sleep, "Oh...its over I guess...maybe a sequel will come out...hopefully it does." The Mad God laughed and began stripping the Dark Seducer of her armor. "Mister or missus reader please go now. I have some sexy business to attend to about seven inches deep in this here Dark Seducer of mine."

I hope you all enjoyed this long endeavor of mine. This story was a request by PyroSolracIII, I hope you enjoyed. I will be seeing how well this story does and if it is popular enough I will write an epilogue and possibly spin-off and/or sequel.  
I would also like to announce my next projects are as follows, Silver Savior will be a one-shot that was originally a full story but feels better as a long one-shot done in a similar fashion as this, and Riderman09 requested two Green Lantern stories, and one a full story that will involve plenty of fun and the other a one-shot involving Aya and Hal Jordan, Links Ladies will be a slice of life style story revolving around Links journey to impregnate the women of Hyrule, and possibly will include Termina characters for added fun. If anyone else has any suggestions for a story(be it full story or one shot) PM me, send it to my email at jamesk995 at yahoo or dosan29 at yahoo, or leave it in the reviews below.  
Lastly thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed. Remember to leave your thoughts, about how you liked it was and where it could have been better, in the review and have a wonderful day.


End file.
